Amistad y canciones
by Lesbos
Summary: Si no has visto el capítulo 17 de la 2 temporada no entres. Pequeños spoilers. Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, MikexTina... Algo raro.


**POV Quinn**

Dentro de un par de días haremos un concierto benéfico en McKinley. Decidiendo el orden de actuaciones Mr Schue dijo que Rachel cerraría las actuaciones, pero Mercedes dijo que no le parecía justo que Rach siempre se llevara los mejores solos, las mejores canciones y las actuaciones principales. Rachel no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Mercedes es su amiga desde siempre, pero en el Glee club se ha convertido en su enemiga número uno, puesto que tiene una voz potente y que sabe controlarla muy bien.

Cuando salimos del instituto nos montamos en mi coche para irnos, le dije a Rach que por qué se lo había tomado tan mal, y ahí fue cuando se puso a llorar. La verdad es que no me esperaba esa reacción, yo estaba preparada para que se pusiera a maldecir o a gritar, pero no a llorar. Así que cambié la ruta y nos dirigimos a la heladería que hay justo al lado del lago, donde vamos a pasear cuando hay buen tiempo con Kurt y Blaine.

Cuando llegamos y le había comprado un helado, me contó que estaba así porque se identificaba con Mercedes (aclaro que eso me pilló todavía más por sorpresa que lo de antes), ya que antes de que empezáramos a salir, ella también se sentía así, apartada del grupo y sin saber muy bien para que estaba allí.

Así que le dije que lo mejor era arreglar la situación cambiando la canción que iba a cantar en el concierto por una que expresara lo que sentía, y que se la dedicara a Mercedes.

**POV Rachel**

-Quinn creo que necesito que me ayudes con la canción

-¿No me digas que no sabes cual cantar?

-¡Exacto! No tengo ni idea.- le dije preocupada

-Tengo una que creo que te va a encantar….-me dijo con una sonrisilla

-¡Dispara!

-Las cosas que vives de Laura Pausini.

-¡Perfecta!- le dije y le di un beso.

Esa misma tarde reuní a todo el Glee club (excepto Mercedes, claro) a Kurt y a Blaine, que se habían empeñado en ayudarnos. Cuando todos se callaron, les dije lo que tenía en mente, y todos, incluso Santana, aprobó el plan.

Así que sólo faltaba ensayar…..

**POV Quinn**

Día del concierto

Está cantando Sam y ahora voy yo. Con los nervios de Rachel no me ha dado tiempo siquiera a ponerme nerviosa a mí, pero ahora que estoy aquí en bastidores yo sola, porque Santana está con Brittany en el camerino, me están entrando todos los nervios del tirón.

Espero que le guste la canción porque si no me va a dar algo.

-Lo harás genial- me susurra al oído mientras me abraza por detrás.

Me giro pero no me da tiempo a decirle nada más porque me besa y se va, y justo ahora Mr Schue nos está diciendo que salgamos al escenario. Así que cojo la guitarra y salimos.

Cuando comencé a tocar los primeros acordes fueron desapareciendo de mi subconsciente los nervios, y sólo me concentré en tocar y cantar.

Comencé a cantar sin fijarme mucho en el público

_**Yo me siento al fin feliz**_

_**La tristeza no es para mí**_

_**Y que me importa lo que viví**_

_**Si me regalan el futuro**_

_**No lo quiero sin ti.**_

Santana se unió a mí

_**Hay no me digas no**_

_**Si escondes algo dámelo**_

_**Porque llego la hora**_

_**De estar conmigo**_

_**Pues el destino**_

_**Así lo escribió.**_

Las dos nos sentamos en el borde del escenario, justo frente a Brittany y a Rachel

_**Si es amor**_

_**Abrázame con ganas**_

_**Si no lo es**_

_**Tal vez será mañana**_

_**Estando juntos**_

_**Mi mundo se llena de luz**_

_**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.**_

Comenzó a cantar Santana y yo a hacerle los coros

_**Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir (quiero ir)**_

_**De Buenos Aires hasta Madrid (hay, ole)**_

_**Y sin dormirnos pa´ acabar con Paris**_

Volvimos a cantar las dos juntas

_**Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir**_

Y aquí volví a cantar yo sola, que me bajé del escenario y empecé a dar vueltas entre mis compañeros…

_**Hay no me digas no**_

_**Si escondes algo dámelo**_

_**Porque llego la hora**_

_**De estar conmigo**_

_**Pues el destino**_

_**Así lo escribió.**_

Santana me interrumpió para seguir cantando sola

_**Si es amor**_

_**Abrázame con ganas**_

_**Si no lo es**_

_**Tal vez será mañana**_

_**Estando juntos**_

_**Mi mundo se llena de luz**_

Me uní a ella

_**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.**_

_**Eres tu, dame damelo baby, eres tu**_

Para luego quedarme sola cantando mientras que San me hacía los coros

_**Lo mejor, lo mejor… eres tu**_

_**Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas (entre las olas)**_

_**Sobre la arena a la orilla del mar (orilla del mar)**_

_**Prepárate que la noche no perdona**_

_**Ven que nos vamos, en marcha otra vez**_

_**(Mañana mañana)**_

_**(Si escondes algo dámelo)**_

_**Porque llego la hora**_

_**De estar conmigo**_

_**Pues el destino**_

_**Así lo escribió.**_

_**Si es amor (amor)**_

_**Abrázame con ganas (con ganas)**_

_**Si no lo es**_

_**Tal vez será mañana (mañana mañana)**_

_**Estando juntos**_

_**Mi mundo se llena de luz**_

Se lo canté directamente a Rachel, y Santana a Britt.

_**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.**_

_**Eres tú **_

_**Lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de mi vida eres tu**_

_**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú**_

_**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú**_

**POV Rachel**

Después de la canción (que vaya canción) de mi novia perfecta, llega mi turno, bueno nuestro turno mejor dicho. Todos están en el patio de butacas, pero tienen un micro de mano cada uno. Espero que Mercedes me perdone.

Yo comienzo a cantar

_**La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma **_

_**Es un sentimiento que no se te va **_

Kurt y Blaine me siguen, y suben al escenario conmigo

_**No te digo como pero ocurre justo **_

_**Cuando dos personas van volando juntos **_

Santana y Britt comienzan después de él y hacen lo mismo

_**Suben a lo largo sobre la otra gente **_

_**Como dando un salto en la inmensidad **_

Finn continúa, y se nos une

_**Y no habrá distancia no la habrá **_

_**Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón **_

_**Ya siempre **_

Todos juntos cantamos el estribillo, cada uno desde donde está

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés **_

_**Porque en cada sitio que este **_

_**En las cosas que vives yo también viviré **_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés **_

_**Nos encontraremos unidos **_

_**Uno en brazos del otro es el destino **_

Mike y Tina suben cantando

_**En la misma calle bajo el mismo cielo **_

_**Y aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos **_

Yo vuelvo a cantar, pero esta vez también canta Quinn conmigo

_**Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso **_

_**No te quepa duda yo te encontrare **_

_**No estarás ya solo yo estaré **_

_**Continuando el vuelo que te lleve con mi corazón **_

_**Ya siempre **_

Cantamos todos juntos

_**Porque en cada sitio que**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que este **_

_**En las cosas que vives yo también viviré **_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés**_

_**No nos queda más que un camino **_

_**Solo habrá dos amigos tan unidos **_

Artie aparece junto con Sam desde detrás del escenario

_**Cree en mi no te atrevas a dudar **_

_**Todas las cosas que vives **_

Puck y Lauren se levantan de sus asientos y suben cantando

_**Si son sinceras como tú y yo **_

_**Sabes tú que jamás terminaran **_

Ya todos en el escenario, aparece en la pantalla de detrás "los amigos siempre están unidos" mientras que terminamos de cantar el estribillo.

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés **_

_**Porque en cada sitio que este **_

_**En las cosas que vives yo también viviré **_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés **_

_**Nos encontraremos unidos **_

_**Uno en brazos del otro es el destino **_

Mercedes sube llorando al escenario y me abraza. Al final terminamos en un abrazo colectivo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que me dejáis reviews en los otros fics!<p>

Este es el más largo que he hecho y espero que os guste! :)


End file.
